In semiconductor device such as a static random access memory (SRAM), bitcells or arrays of bit cells extend in a column direction, strap cells are provided between the bitcells or arrays of bitcells and include well pickup regions formed inside wells. The strap cells are used for voltage pick-up and to provide well bias that prevents voltage drop along the column direction.